Avatar - Le Dernier Maitre de l'Air - Les Dragons d'Azulon
by Cooper and Finch
Summary: Après avoir mit fin à la guerre, Aang doit faire face à un monde transformé par le conflit. En tant qu'Avatar, il a alors la lourde tâche de rétablir l'équilibre entre les quatre peuples alors que Zuko, nouveau seigneur du Feu; tente de s'imposer en tant que nouveau leader de la Nation du Feu. Cependant, d'anciens ennemis attendent dans l'ombre et guettent pour frapper ...
1. Prologue

_Nous sommes Cooper & Finch mais nous sommes aussi AlexIchi et Sarhtorian. Cette fiction d'Avatar, c'est la consécration d'une longue complicité entre nous. Nous sommes compères dans l'écriture, les conseils, la correction et la lecture de nos chapitres. C'est ce qui nous a poussé à collaborer pour vous donner cette fiction sur le monde d'Avatar._

_ Je suis très content de cette collaboration et qu'elle se poursuive jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire - AlexIchi _

_ L'univers d'Avatar - Le dernier maitre de l'Air est tellement riche que ce soit dans les quatre éléments, la maitrise, les personnages et les intrigues. C'est complet et à la fois, il reste des zones d'ombre. C'est vraiment propice pour écrire tant les possibilités sont vastes._

_ Mais assez parler ! Nous vous laissons enfin débuter la fiction. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis via les commentaires !_

_ Cooper et Finch vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_ ATTENTION ! CETTE HISTOIRE CONTIENT DES ÉLÉMENTS DES COMICS D'AVATAR « LA PROMESSE » (The Promise) ET « LA RECHERCHE » (The Search). CES COMICS FONT DIRECTEMENT SUITE A L'INTRIGUE D'AVATAR – LE DERNIER MAITRE DE L'AIR, NOUS AVONS DÉCIDÉ DE COMMENCER CETTE FICTION APRÈS CES ÉVÉNEMENTS. NOUS VOUS PROPOSONS NÉANMOINS UN RÉSUMÉ DES ÉLÉMENTS IMPORTANTS …_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Prologue **

L'Eau … La Terre … Le Feu … L'Air …

Autrefois, ces quatre peuples vivaient en harmonie. Mais tout changea lorsque la Nation du Feu décida de passer à l'attaque et mena un redoutable assaut contre les tribus nomades de l'Air. Seul l'Avatar, maitre des quatre éléments, aurait pu mettre fin au conflit. Cependant Aang, le jeune Avatar et dernier maitre de l'air échappa au massacre de son peuple et disparut pendant plus d'un siècle.

Cent ans après le début de la guerre, Katara et Sokka, deux enfants de la tribu de l'eau du Sud, découvrirent Aang enfermé dans les glaces. C'est ainsi que débuta l'épopée de l'Avatar Aang, de Katara et de Sokka pour ramener la paix et rétablir l'harmonie entre les Nations. Traqués par la Nation du Feu, Aang dût apprendre à maitriser l'Eau, la Terre et le Feu et dût prendre conscience de sa tâche d'Avatar. Avec l'aide de Toph, la prodigue aveugle de la maitrise de la Terre, et de Zuko, fils du Seigneur du Feu, l'Avatar mit finalement fin à la guerre en affrontant le Seigneur du Feu Ozai en combat singulier alors que le conflit allait atteindre son apogée. Zuko hérita du trône de la Nation du Feu et entreprit avec l'assistance de l'Avatar d'offrir au monde une nouvelle ère de paix.

Mais une première épreuve attendait Aang. Alors qu'il entamait un démantèlement des colonies de la Nation du Feu au Pays de la Terre avec le Seigneur du Feu et le Roi de la Terre, les habitants des colonies manifestèrent leur volonté de rester unis, ce peu importe les nations. Alors qu'un conflit semblait imminent à Yu Dao, la plus grande et ancienne colonie, Aang dût accepter le fait qu'il était incapable de restaurer l'ancienne voie d'avant la guerre et qu'un nouveau monde avait vu le jour où les grands peuples ne seraient plus séparés.

Pendant ce temps, Zuko décida d'entamer un voyage à la recherche de sa mère Ursa, accompagné de son ancienne némésis et ennemie, Azula, sa propre sœur. Cette quête exacerba les rancœurs de chacun et raviva les souvenirs lointains des enfants maudits du Seigneur du Feu. Alors que leur voyage touchait à sa fin, Zuko et Azula réglèrent une bonne fois leurs différends. Ils s'affrontèrent pour leur droit d'accéder au trône mais Zuko s'affirma face aux accès de folie et de colère de sa sœur. Azula, vaincue, s'enfuit et disparut dans la nature, refusant une dernière fois, l'aide de son frère. Zuko fut le seul à rencontrer sa mère et retrouva une paix qu'il avait auparavant perdue.

Ainsi débute notre histoire ….

* * *

C'était une nuit calme au village de Jilin. La lune s'était lentement levée dans le ciel et s'était peu à peu effacée derrière de sombres et rondouillards nuages qui ne laissaient transpercer que quelques-uns de ses rayons. Parmi les maisons en bois, éclairées par l'astre lunaire, qui s'échelonnaient sur le long de la côte, beaucoup d'entre elles étaient vides. Malgré l'aspect calme de la mer, les vagues crépitaient et éclataient sur les berges des plages de sable. Aucun vent, aucune brise ne venait souffler dans les feuilles des arbres. On entendait simplement le long flux et reflux de la mer. En cette courte nuit d'été, le silence régnait dans le village de Jilin.

-Maudit soit le Seigneur du Feu !

C'était un village du Royaume de la Terre identique à tant d'autres. La plupart des habitants étaient des commerçants, des pécheurs et des artisans. L'accès à la mer les ouvrait au monde et à de nombreuses ressources échangeables. La Nation du Feu était toute proche et les marins des navires marchands des tribus de l'eau n'hésitaient pas à prendre escale dans leur comptoir pour retrouver la terre ferme et partager un verre dans la taverne du village. D'ailleurs, s'il y avait quelque agitation ce soir-là au village de Jilin, elle se trouvait dans la taverne du village : La Salamandre Verte. Une vive lumière s'échappait sous la porte d'entrée et des cris parvenaient à s'extirper à travers le bois de la porte.

-Maudit soit le Roi de la Terre !

L'intérieur de la taverne était simple, quelques tables dissimulées çà et là, entourées par des chaises et des bancs et un comptoir placé au fond de la salle avec de hauts tabourets pour les habitués de l'endroit. L'endroit était vide. Vide pas exactement. Les tables avaient été désertées et elles patientaient dans le noir en attendant la venue de nouveaux clients lorsque les rayons du soleil estival émergeraient de l'horizon. Au comptoir, deux hommes étaient assis sur les chaises, un verre à la main. L'un des deux était fort bruyant.

-Maudit soit l'Avatar !

-Chut ! Tu ne vas pas te taire ?! Répondit l'autre exaspéré par les malédictions sans queue ni tête de son compagnon de beuverie.

Celui-ci fit la moue et plongea son regard dans son verre. D'un coup sec, il avala son contenu et le reposa sur le comptoir et les pupilles de ses petits yeux crépitèrent comme les ailes d'une mouche.

-Quoi ? T'es pas d'accord avec moi, Wang ?

-Sur quoi ? répondit l'autre indifférent.

L'homme grogna en secouant la tête.

-L'Avatar, Wang ! L' !

-Ah oui … répliqua Wang avec ironie. L'Avatar et son « maudit »plan …

-Oui ! s'écria-t-il. Son maudit mouvement de restauration de l'harmonie !

Wang soupira en pensant à l'état déplorable de son ami. La boisson n'avait jamais été trop son truc mais lorsqu'il était déprimé, Jiao trouvait un peu de réconfort dans un verre d'alcool.

-Jilin est devenue une ville fantôme à cause de lui ! déclara Jiao en évitant de recracher le contenu de son verre.

Le Mouvement de Restauration de l'Harmonie était un plan formé par Kuei, le Roi de la Terre, Zuko, le nouveau Seigneur du Feu et l'Avatar Aang. Wang avait appris la nouvelle de ce traité, il y a un an comme l'ensemble des habitants du Royaume de la Terre. Les anciennes colonies de la Nation du Feu établies au Royaume de la Terre allaient être démantelées et les colons allaient être ramenés à la Nation du Feu pour rétablir l'équilibre entre les deux peuples. Ceci avait été mis en place pour rétablir le statu quo d'avant la grande guerre.

Mais c'était il y a plus d'un siècle …. Jilin était une colonie crée par des fils du feu mais au fil du temps le village avait attiré des fils de la Terre qui s'étaient joint aux colons du Feu sans le moindre heurt. Jilin était un village propre aux deux peuples. Wang avait vécu plus de vingt ans au village. Il était né ici et travaillait ici. Ses parents étaient originaires de Ba Sing Se et avait quitté la capitale bien avant sa naissance pour s'installer au village. Jamais il n'avait considéré que certains colons du Feu ne fussent pas à leur place au village parce que leurs ancêtres avaient traversé la mer pour s'installer sur des territoires conquis par la Marine du Feu. La guerre et les conquêtes semblaient si lointaines. L'invasion menée par la Nation du Feu remontait à plus de cent ans et les habitants des colonies avaient oublié que certains d'entre eux représentaient l'ancien envahisseur.

-Il n'y a plus assez de personnes pour s'occuper des fermes, se lamenta Jiao. Et les parcelles de terre sont trop grandes pour ceux qui sont restés …

Le silence revint entre les deux hommes penchés sur leurs verres. Les temps étaient durs. Les récoltes suffisaient à nourrir la population qui restait au village, mais les navires de commerce qui mettaient à quai à Jilin, repartaient maintenant comme ils étaient venus, sans blé, sans riz, sans viande, sans poisson. Les villageois ne mouraient pas de faim mais l'argent se faisait rare, et sans cela, ils ne pouvaient obtenir ce qu'ils ne cultivaient pas par la terre. Bientôt, les navires de marchands éviteraient Jilin et ses habitants regarderaient la mère avec l'espoir d'apercevoir de blanches voiles venues échanger des denrées et des richesses qu'ils ne trouvaient pas sur leur terre.

Wang porta son verre à ses lèvres et but une gorgée qui le brula de l'intérieur.

-Tu sais, j'ai reçu une lettre de Lee par un coursier …, dit-il.

Cela éveilla l'intérêt de Jiao qui délaissa sa boisson pour se tourner vers son compère.

-Tu … tu … C'est vrai ? Que dit-il ?

-Ils n'ont pas été emmenés à la Nation du Feu comme on nous l'a dit. Commença Wang. Lee dit qu'ils ont été emmenés au nord, non loin de Yu Dao. La Nation du Feu a créé des camps de rapatriés, en attendent qu'on puisse leur trouver des habitations. Il dit que les conditions de vie ne sont pas formidables et que la nourriture fournie par le Seigneur du Feu ne satisfait pas la faim de tous.

-Ils crèvent de faim et de froid alors qu'ils ont des foyers et de la nourriture à portée, ici ! Chez eux ! S'écria Jiao sous l'emprise de la colère et de l'alcool.

-Calme-toi, raisonna Wang. Cela ne résoudra rien.

-Et Koko ? Est-ce qu'il a des nouvelles de Koko ? demanda Jiao.

Wang fit non de la tête et le visage plein d'espoir de Jiao se mua en une moue de profonde mélancolie.

-Selon Lee, les familles ne sont pas réparties dans les camps selon le village d'où elles proviennent. Je suis désolé.

Wang vit son ami dodeliner de la tête tandis que de chaudes larmes commençaient à tomber sur le comptoir.

-Oh ma Koko … Koko … Tu me manques …

Jiao sanglotait sous l'œil compatissant de son ami qui posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Allez ne pleure pas, rassura Wang. Elle n'est pas perdue. Koko reviendra te voir lorsque la situation se sera arrangée …

Le départ de Koko avait laissé un grand vide dans le cœur de ce benêt de Jiao. Ils se connaissaient depuis tout petit et s'affectionnaient tous les deux. Ils avaient presque grandi ensemble. Chaque soir en rentrant des champs, Jiao passait toujours à la Salamandre Verte pour voir Koko. Il restait assis au comptoir et la regardait servir les clients et remplir les verres. Les tourtereaux terminaient leurs journées ensemble à bavarder et à rire et lorsque le service de la jeune fille était terminé, il la ramenait chez elle et parfois ils empruntaient un petit détour pour la plage, où ils restaient de longs moments allongés sur le sable à observer les étoiles.

Mais le Mouvement de Restauration de l'Harmonie avait séparé le jeune couple. Koko était partie avec ses parents originaires de la Nation du Feu, laissant Jiao à Jilin avec son chagrin. Celui-ci avait conservé son habitude de passer ses soirées à la Salamandre Verte, mais il les passait à se noyer dans l'alcool ce qui inquiétait grandement Wang.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda Jiao alors qu'il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Mais oui ! Imbécile ! On ne lui a pas interdit de se rendre à Jilin ! Elle veut te revoir à tout prix, j'en suis certain. Mais ce n'est pas dans cet état qu'elle va vouloir te revoir !

Jiao essuya ses larmes et la morve qui coulait de son nez avec sa manche. Ses yeux étaient rouges mais plein de détermination.

-Oui ! Rien n'est perdu ! Elle reviendra à Jilin et je l'épouserai, puis on fondera une famille ! Elle reprendra son rôle de serveuse et tout sera comme avant ! S'exclama-t-il en tapant sur le comptoir avec son poing.

-Alors ça, il n'en est pas question.

Jiao et Wang se tournèrent vers Oyaji, le patron de la taverne, qui assistait silencieux à toute la scène de l'autre côté du comptoir.

-Je ne reprendrais jamais Koko comme serveuse, répliqua-t-il. Elle était toujours distraite lorsque tu venais le soir à la taverne alors qu'elle devait servir les clients. Elle m'a fait perdre un chiffre d'affaire non négligeable.

Le sang de Jiao fit un tour. Un frisson parcourut le dos de Wang. Il n'aurait pu dire si ce qui allait arriver était à cause de la quantité d'alcool ingérée par son camarade ou bien à cause de l'amour inconditionnel du jeune homme pour la belle Koko. Peut-être étaient-ce les deux.

Jiao, rouge, se leva et sauta sur le comptoir et plongea son regard dans les yeux sombres d'Oyaji et alors il explosa :

-Comment oses-tu assassiner les espoirs de ma vie avec Koko !? Toi ! Espèce de vieux gros machin chauve à moustache qui n'y connait rien et qui ne connaitra jamais rien à l'amour hormis celui que tu as reçu de ta pauvre mère !

Wang avala le reste de son verre alors que les poils bruns de l'épaisse moustache d'Oyaji se raidirent. A cause de son amour et de l'alcool, Jiao avait oublié de nombreuses choses. La première était qu'Oyaji avait deux têtes de plus que lui et une corpulence imposent. La seconde était qu'il détestait qu'on dise quelque chose sur sa tendre maman …

Quelques instants plus tard, Jiao était à l'extérieur de la taverne, face contre terre, la bouche remplie de poussière, avec Wang à ses côtés qui essayaient de le relever.

-Et surtout ne revenez plus ! lança Oyaji.

La porte de la Salamandre Verte se referma devant eux et ils furent bientôt seuls.

-Il fallait que tu te fasses remarquer …

-Il fallait défendre l'honneur de Koko, pesta Jiao en crachant au sol pour enlever le gout de terre dans sa bouche.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, dit Wang. Tu n'es vraiment pas bien … Je peux te raccompagner si tu veux …

-Non, répondit Jiao en se frottant les yeux. Merci mais je me débrouillerais, pas besoin de t'inquiéter.

Wang soupira et se résigna à le laisser rentrer seul.

-Ne traine pas alors, dit-il. On a du travail demain ! Bonne nuit !

Il tourna les talons et remonta un chemin entre deux maisons sous l'œil abusé par l'alcool de Jiao.

-Ouais ! Bonne nuit Wang ! hurla-t-il avant que son ami ne disparaisse de son champ de vision.

Jiao reprit alors le chemin de sa maison. Il parcourut longuement les allées du village sous la lumière écarlate de la lune. Après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva sur la grande place du village et sentit ses jambes défaillir. Il s'approcha de la fontaine et s'affala sur le rebord. Sa tête lui faisait mal et son estomac semblait se retourner dans son ventre. Il reprit sa respiration et se lava le visage avec l'eau froide de la fontaine.

Son regard parcourut les alentours de la place. Dans un coin, il voyait le portail de son ancienne école. Il se remémora les moments de son enfance en compagnie de Wang, Lee, Juni, Meko et Koko. Il lui sembla entendre des cris d'enfants provenir de l'école et à travers les grilles, il crut voir des silhouettes d'enfants qui jouaient dans la cour. A cette époque, ils se moquaient de leurs origines, si leurs parents étaient des fils du Feu ou des sujets de la Terre. Tout ceci n'avait aucune signification à leurs yeux mais malheureusement l'avenir leur avait prouvé le contraire. Bon nombre des amis de Jiao avaient quitté Jilin dont Koko et une partie de lui-même était partie avec eux.

Il se détourna de l'école et vit une maison refermée sur elle-même. Les portes et les fenêtres étaient cachées par des planches de bois. C'était la demeure de Jueng, le cordonnier. Lorsque sa femme a été forcée de les quitter à cause de ses origines liées à la Nation du Feu, Jueng s'était empressé de fermer boutique et de partir avec ses fils à la recherche de sa femme. Depuis son échoppe restait abandonnée et les chaussures des habitants de Jilin s'abimaient de jour en jour sans un cordonnier de talent. Jiao s'allongea sur le rebord de la fontaine. Devait-il partir à la recherche de Koko ? Jueng aimait tendrement sa femme et il s'était lancé dans un long voyage dans le seul but de la retrouver. Mais Koko pourrait être n'importe où : dans les camps de réfugiés de Yu Dao, dans une ville de la Nation du Feu. Elle pourrait avoir disparu en mer. A cette pensée, le cœur de Jiao se serra et ses vertiges revinrent. Peut-être devait-il écouter les conseils de Wang. La situation ne pouvait que s'améliorer et il devait attendre pour avoir des nouvelles de Koko.

Au centre de la fontaine, s'élevait une statue de pierre du Seigneur du Feu Azulon en tenue de cérémonie. Il était à l'origine de la création des colonies de la Nation du Feu au Royaume de la Terre. A l'époque, cette initiative avait créé de nombreuses révoltes du côté des sujets du Royaume de la Terre mais aujourd'hui, les colonies étaient devenues des villes à part entière du Royaume de la Terre. Jiao regarda le visage stoïque d'Azulon aux yeux portés vers l'horizon. Sans ce vieil homme, Jiao et Koko ne se seraient pas connus. Azulon avait permis leur rencontre et son petit-fils, le Seigneur du Feu allait les séparer avec son stupide Mouvement de Restauration de l'Harmonie.

Soudain, il entendit un bruissement dans l'eau. Il se releva d'un seul bond et scruta la fontaine. Il fit deux petites ombres rapides s'échapper du bassin en miaulant et disparaitre à toute vitesse dans une ruelle.

-Encore ces maudits chat-loutres, pesta Jiao se remettant de sa peur soudaine.

Tout à coup, l'obscurité l'entoura. Il leva les yeux au ciel et vit les dernières lueurs de la Lune disparaitre sous d'épais nuages gris et noir. Cela le poussa à reprendre sa route. Il retourna à la fontaine et se mouilla le visage. Il vit alors des reflets rouges et orange à la surface du bassin. Il se frotta les yeux et pensa que c'était encore les dérives de la boisson. Jiao n'y prêta pas attention alors qu'autour de lui, l'obscurité avait fait place à une vive lueur rouge. Lorsqu'il se remit debout, il ne put ignorer ce qu'il voyait.

D'immenses trainées rouges et orangées sortaient des nuages et filaient vers le sol tel de gigantesques comètes. Jiao resta sans voix devant ce qui lui semblait être un rêve. Les boules de feu s'échappaient de la mer de nuages et filaient dans le ciel pour fuser sur Jilin qui se consumait dans les flammes.

* * *

_C'est un début. Un sursaut avant de retrouver les personnages que vous adorez ! _  
_ Donnez vos premières impressions et à la prochaine pour le chapitre suivant !_


	2. Thé Brûlant

Tout d'abord nous tenons à remercier ceux qui ont commenté le premier et bien maigre chapitre de cette fiction.

-Nana - Merci pour ton commentaire et pour tes compliments ! La suite arrive immédiatement, on espère qu'elle te plaira !

-Quirkista - D'abord, nous te remercions tous deux pour ton commentaire, et pour ton compliment^^. Thanks a lot, Irish Friend ! Ton français est très bon d'ailleurs ! =)

On espère que le chapitre qui vient te plaira. En tout cas, il te permettra de retrouver les personnages d'Avatar !

Bonne lecture à toi !

(_Au fait, que veux-tu dire par "compilation?")_

* * *

_Comme annoncé plus haut, voici le second chapitre de notre fiction - Avatar - Le Dernier Maitre de l'Air - Les Dragons d'Azulon. Le premier chapitre n'était surement pas au goût de tout le monde mais pour celui-ci, vous retrouverez les personnages principaux que vous aimez tant ! Plus de temps à perdre ! __Nous esperons que cela vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis ! _

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Thé Brûlant **

Bao Fa, la flamboyante… Bao Fa, l'ardente… Bao Fa que nul n'avait jamais osé attaquer en plus d'un siècle, hormis ce fameux jour où le soleil s'était assombri. Bao Fa, capitale de la Nation du Feu, et demeure ancestral de ses seigneurs. Tel était le nom de cette cité où se trouvait, majestueux, le palais royal. Lieu aussi ancien que le pays lui-même, il avait vu marcher en son sein des dizaines de souverains, et autant d'Avatars. Exactement comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui, car c'était là que s'était réuni les individus les plus puissants du monde.

Dans la salle du Conseil, grande pièce rectangulaire au plafond si élevé qu'on ne pouvait le voir et soutenu par de gigantesques piliers gravés, dépositaires de l'Histoire et des exploits des Seigneurs du Feu de jadis, autour d'une immense table circulaire, où une maquette du monde avait été posée, une dizaine de personnes était rassemblée. Une grande flamme qui lévitait paresseusement dans les airs les éclairait, eux qui symbolisaient les peuples élémentaires.

Représentant les fils de la Terre, le roi Kuei, vêtu d'une tunique jaune agrémentée d'une cape verte, un collier de perles de même couleur, et portant le couvre-chef caractéristique des souverains du plus grand des pays ainsi que des lunettes, était accompagné par un ours de près de deux mètres, Bosco, qui ne pouvait que dissuader les éventuels agresseurs. Cette bête, toute en muscle et en fourrure, protégeait de manière indéfectible son maitre, et l'accompagnait dans tous ses déplacements.

Un peu en retrait derrière le roi Kuei, et jetant constamment des regards inquiets à Bosco, un petit homme pâle et frêle suait à grosse goutte. Kipang était le nouveau conseiller du royaume de la Terre. Il avait des cheveux gris, et une petite barbiche qu'il triturait constamment en regardant l'ours. Ses habits étaient verts pâles et semblaient trop grands pour lui, si bien que le conseiller semblait encore plus rabougri qu'il ne l'était réellement.

En face d'eux se trouvait un jeune homme… Mais bien qu'il n'eut pas encore la vingtaine, loin de là, il était tout de même le Seigneur de la Nation du Feu, et le défenseur de ses habitants et de leurs intérêts. Il s'appelait Zuko, et était l'héritier de Sôzin qui avait déclenché la guerre de cent ans, et de Roku le précédent Avatar. Il avait fière allure dans son armure de cérémonie, rutilante et criblée de rubis qui scintillaient à la lumière des flammes, mais quand bien même ses habits brillaient de milles feux, rien n'attirait plus l'attention chez lui que la terrible cicatrice qui couvrait le tiers de son visage.

Lui aussi avait un conseiller, un peu en retrait. C'était une femme appelée Shu Ket, très vieille, et très calme. Là où Zuko était ardent, elle était réfléchie, et sa sagesse était la meilleure arme dont elle disposait pour juguler la fougue du jeune homme. S'appuyant sur une canne, et portant de longs habits, elle avait des cheveux blancs attachées en chignon, comme c'était la coutume dans son pays.

Les quatre hommes et la bête regardaient tous la même personne, un adolescent au crane rasé… Un adolescent qui était le garant de la bonne marche du monde et de l'équilibre entre les pays, le dernier représentant de son peuple, le dernier représentant des Nomades de l'Air, vêtu de leur tenue traditionnelle : l'Avatar Aang. A sa gauche, à son niveau, se trouvait la représentante de la Tribu de l'Eau, Katara, qui avait été son amie, et qui était aujourd'hui bien plus que ça.

Aang observait la maquette d'un air pensif, et surtout les lieux qui avaient été cerclés de rouge, les colonies de la nation du feu. Le Mouvement de la Restauration de l'Harmonie avait été stoppé, suite aux trop nombreuses plaintes des colons qu'un siècle d'occupation avait bien enraciné sur les terres du Royaume et surtout l'affaire de Yu Dao. Et le but de la réunion du jour était justement de discuter de cela, de ce qu'il allait advenir de ces colonies, et de ses habitants.

-Avatar Aang, cette situation ne peut plus durer, commença Kuei. La colère gronde chez mes sujets. Leur ressenti envers la nation du Feu ne s'est pas éteint en même temps que la guerre. Au contraire, le fait que notre territoire soit encore occupé leur donne le sentiment que ce n'est pas nous qui avons gagné la guerre.

-Ces gens qui se plaignent savent-ils ce qu'il se passe dans les villages touchés par le MRH ? demanda Zuko. Ils sont dépeuplés, et leurs derniers habitants ne sont plus assez nombreux pour faire tourner le commerce, si bien que la pauvreté s'installe. Et je ne parle pas de ceux qui reviennent en métropole.

-Mais… Seigneur du Feu, intervint timidement Kipang. Votre nation n'a pas autant souffert que les autres durant la guerre, au contraire, elle n'a fait que s'enrichir. N'avez-vous pas les moyens de subvenir aux besoins de…

-De milliers de réfugiés ? conclut Zuko. Navré de vous décevoir, mais non. Je vous rappelle que la Nation du Feu a du payer, et paye encore, des intérêts énormes pour remettre en état vos bâtiments et vos terres. Les caisses de l'Etat se vident, et pourtant les dépenses s'accumulent.

-Quelles sortes de dépenses ?

-Nous devons loger tous les réfugiés, et nous manquons de place. Nous avons été contraints de les installer dans des camps en attendant pour pouvoir les accueillir. De plus, il faut mettre en place des structures pour les nourrir, et là encore, nous souffrons de manque. Puis-je vous rappeler que votre Royaume a exigé près du tiers de nos réserves de céréales ?

-Votre armée a brulé nos champs, répliqua Kuei. Nous avons besoin de nouvelles germes pour tout faire repousser. Ce tribut que vous nous avez versé était légitime.

Zuko resta silencieux, et ne répondit pas. Il porta machinalement la main à sa cicatrice. C'était le même homme qui avait laissé à son visage ce souvenir et qui avait calciné une partie du pays de la Terre : son prédécesseur et père, Ozai. Sous-entendre que c'était l'armée entière qui avait participé ce jour-là était exagéré, mais le responsable était effectivement le maitre de la Nation du Feu. C'était aussi pour cela que le jeune souverain n'avait pas discuté quand on lui en avait demandé réparation. Il estimait que plus vite les dégâts seraient réparés, plus vite ce triste évènement pourrait être oublié.

-Je le reconnais, fit-il finalement. Ce tribut était à la mesure de la désolation qu'a causée mon père. Néanmoins, vous comprendrez la situation particulièrement délicate dans laquelle je me trouve. Rapatrier les colons était une erreur.

-Peut-on appeler une erreur ce qui était notre seule solution ?

-Etait-ce vraiment la seule solution ?

-Vous avez bien entendu ce que nous a répété l'Avatar. Pour qu'il y ait harmonie, il faut qu'il y ait séparation entre les quatre peuples.

Disant ces mots, Kuei se tourna vers Aang, cherchant son approbation. Il fut suivi dans son mouvement par Zuko qui posa son regard orangé sur son ami. Le dernier maitre de l'air, qui s'était contenté d'écouter la conversation sans intervenir, sentit qu'il ne pouvait rester coi plus longtemps. En tant qu'Avatar, il était le symbole de la neutralité, et donc, il se devait d'avoir l'avis le plus objectif possible. Et dieu savait à quel point cela était difficile quand l'un de ses interlocuteurs était l'un de ses plus grands amis. A vrai dire, Zuko était même plus que ça, puisque il était l'arrière petit-fils de Roku, le précédent Avatar.

En repensant à ce dernier, Aang eut un léger pincement au cœur. Maintenant, il ne pourrait plus lui demander son aide, pourtant si avisée. Il l'avait en quelque sorte renié en brulant l'effigie du feu de son collier d'Avatar. L'image de Roku tendant vers lui sa main avant de disparaitre comme emporté par le vent lui revenait souvent. Maintenant, il devait se débrouiller seul pour remplir son rôle. Il mit sa main devant lui et de chacun de ses doigts jaillit un élément.

-L'eau, la terre, le feu et l'air… L'héritage des anciens Avatars est clair. Comme je l'ai répété, pour qu'il y ait harmonie, il faut que les quatre soit distincts.

-Et l'harmonie a été rompue par les Seigneurs du Feu Sozin, Azulon et Ozai, qui ont mis le monde à feu et à sang, fit Kipang enhardi par l'idée que l'Avatar donnait raison à son maitre.

Zuko s'apprêta à rétorquer quelque chose, mais il fut devancé par un claquement sec. Le bruit d'une canne qui frappe violemment le sol. C'était l'œuvre de la vieille Shu Ket qui s'avança, en tremblant un peu.

-Modérez vos propos, conseiller Kipang, ordonna-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Le seigneur Azulon était un être bien plus sensé que ne l'était son fils. Il n'a poursuivi l'œuvre de son père que parce que les choses étaient allées trop loin pour être réglés par une simple négociation

La vieille toussota, avant de reprendre.

-En sous-entendant que tous nos souverains sont belliqueux, vous accusez indirectement le seigneur Zuko de l'être aussi.

-Je n'ai pas dit…

Bosco l'interrompit en grognant. Visiblement, l'ours n'aimait pas qu'on élevât la voix en sa présence. Kipang sursauta, et pâlit d'avantage. Il recula en marmonnant des excuses et en triturant sa barbichette de plus belle. Aang profita de l'interruption pour reprendre la parole.

-Cette règle que m'ont transmise les anciens Avatars était vraie à leur époque, seulement aujourd'hui, nous sommes à l'aube d'un monde nouveau. La guerre de cent ans a détruit l'ancien et de ses cendres en nait un nouveau. Ozai n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort en parlant de phénix. Mais c'est un phénix différent de celui qu'il imaginait qui apparait.

-Mais vous voulez dire que vous ne voulez plus appliquer le MRH ? demanda Kuei.

-Eh bien, je ne sais même pas si le MRH est encore possible, pour être honnête. Nous sommes dans une véritable impasse. Rapatrier les colons cause des problèmes, tant à la nation du Feu qu'au royaume de la Terre. Les laisser chez eux donne le même résultat. Et puis, un autre problème émerge.

Tous sursautèrent à l'entente de ses mots. La situation ne pouvait quand même devenir plus problématique qu'elle ne l'était déjà ? Kuei se retourna vers son conseiller qui prit un air contrit, avant de soudainement penser à un détail. Kipang tendit attentivement l'oreille. L'Avatar était peut-être au courant de l'affaire dont il voulait lui parler.

-Effectivement, poursuivit Katara. Des membres de la tribu de l'eau du Pôle Sud ont entendu parler des colonies, et maintenant que la guerre est terminée, ils n'y voient plus une région occupée mais un lieu où s'établir.

-Tu ne veux quand même pas dire que ces membres de la tribu de l'eau… comptent se rendre dans les colonies ? demanda Zuko.

-En vérité, si… Et ce n'est pas seulement une intention, Zuko. Certains y sont déjà arrivés.

Le Seigneur du Feu secoua la tête d'un air découragé. Déjà que la situation était compliquée avec deux des quatre peuples, si un troisième venait s'en mêler, le problème deviendrait insoluble. A ce rythme, il en serait bientôt à remercier Sozin d'avoir exterminé les Nomades de l'air. Il se gratta la tempe droite et ferma les yeux quelques instants, essayant de réprimer la migraine qui commençait à poindre en lui. Une de plus…

S'il fallait bien donner une qualité à son père, c'était la justesse de ses conseils… de certains de ses conseils. Régner était épuisant, d'une part, et particulièrement stressant d'autre part. Certes, ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis des tentatives d'assassinats s'étaient grandement atténuées grâce à la surveillance efficace des guerrières Kyoshi, mais d'autres questions importantes étaient en suspens. Le simple fait de savoir comment gérer les nouveaux arrivants, qui ne cessaient d'affluer, le travaillait tellement qu'il n'en arrivait plus à dormir. De plus, la culpabilité l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à une chose : comment pouvait-il prétendre être Seigneur du Feu, s'il n'était pas capable de faire autre chose pour les colons que de les cloitrer dans des camps ?

Il posa une main sur la table, et s'appuya dessus, avant de soupirer discrètement. La réunion allait être longue.

Pendant qu'avait lieu cette discussion dont dépendait l'équilibre du monde entier, quatre personnes discutaient de sujets bien plus légers dans une salle du palais du Feu. Cette salle était aussi grande que celle où se trouvaient les deux souverains et l'Avatar, et n'était séparée d'elle que par une imposante porte de métal. Elle était plus riche dans sa décoration, n'étant pas destiné à réunir un conseil de guerre. Les murs étaient couverts d'étoffes pourpres, et une large table, sur laquelle reposaient des mets succulents, avait été dressée, entourée de fauteuils de velours.

C'était sur ces fauteuils qu'étaient assis Sokka, Toph, Suki, et Ty Lee. Ces deux dernières avaient voulu accompagner Zuko, dont elles étaient les gardes du corps personnels, dans la salle, mais ce dernier avait refusé. Quel danger courait-il en présence de l'Avatar ? D'autant que la tradition voulait que seul les rois et leurs conseillers assistent à ce genre de conseil, sans soldats à leur coté afin de symboliser leur volonté de paix. Pour ces raisons, elles étaient contraintes à attendre, tout en se tenant sur le qui-vive, au cas où leur intervention aurait été requise.

-Y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter, fit Sokka en voyant Suki jeter un énième regard à la porte. Aang a vaincu Zhao, éviter Azula, et enlever sa maitrise à Ozai. Katara peut soigner n'importe qu'elle blessure… Et puis, au pire des cas, le grand Sokka est là. Prêt à parer à toutes les situations.

Momo, jusque là sur l'épaule de Toph, sauta et atterrit sur le visage du jeune guerrier de l'Eau. Celui-ci, qui se balançait sur sa chaise, perdit l'équilibre, et battit vainement des bras, avant de tomber à la renverse, sous les yeux des trois filles.

-Momo : 1. Le grand Sokka : 0, commenta la jeune aveugle d'un ton goguenard. Il faudra compter sur les capacités d'Avatar de Aang plutôt que sur les tiennes si une armée de féroces lémuriens nous attaque.

-Ca va ? demanda Suki en aidant son petit ami à se relever.

-Evidemment qu'il va bien, c'est le « Grand Sokka ».

Le frère de Katara maugréa à voix basse en se relevant, repoussant Momo. Le lémurien n'apprécia pas, et s'envola pour s'éloigner du groupe. Il fut suivi par Ty Lee, qui trouvait plus amusant de l'attraper pour attendre la fin de la réunion. Voyant que le jeune homme s'était renfrogné, Suki décida de continuer le dialogue en se tournant vers Toph.

-Et tes élèves, ils s'améliorent ?

Toph soupira en réponse. Ses élèves… Ho Tun, Penga et le ténébreux… Trois personnes qu'elle avait dénichées après la guerre et en qui elle avait perçu le potentiel de maitriser le métal. Après tout, son bracelet en acier météoritique avait vibré en leur présence, ce qui était déjà une preuve. Et puis, ils avaient effectivement réussi à maitriser le métal, et s'en était servi pour combattre les élèves de Kunio, un maitre du Feu qui avait brigué le bâtiment où l'aveugle avait établi son école.

-Pour la maitrise du métal, un peu. Pour le reste, en revanche… Entre le ténébreux qui continue à faire des poèmes minables, Ho Tun qui continue à divaguer sur les malédictions, et Penga qui ne songe qu'à créer un nouveau modèle de chaussures en métal… C'est lamentable. Et puis, de plus en plus de gens viennent pour apprendre la maitrise du métal.

-C'est plutôt bien, non ?

-Non, car tout le monde n'a pas les capacités pour devenir maitre du métal, et que je dois faire des tests sur chaque personne qui se présente… Tu peux être sure qu'en rentrant, j'aurais encore une centaine de personnes à ma porte. Bientôt, je vais devoir déléguer une partie de mon enseignement à Ho Tun, Penga et le ténébreux.

-Et ils vont contaminer tous tes étudiants en les gavant de malédiction, de chaussures et de poème, intervint Sokka. Tu n'y survivras pas.

-Sans doute pas, non, acquiesça Toph en s'étirant.

Il y avait quatre jours, la jeune fille avait accepté avec joie l'invitation de Zuko, quand celui-ci lui avait proposé de venir dans son palais. Certes, elle n'était pas invité à participer au conseil, mais cela lui importait peu puisqu'en même temps que ledit conseil se préparait le jour national du thé, qui coïncidait avec la fin de l'été, institué par Iroh, quand il avait été Seigneur du Feu par intérim lors de la recherche d'Ursa, et que c'était l'occasion rêvée pour se reposer et de revoir le dragon de l'ouest, lui aussi invité, qu'elle appréciait beaucoup.

Seulement, Toph n'était pas le genre à rester tranquillement à un endroit sans rien faire. Les trois premiers jours, elle avait pu supporter ça… Mais aujourd'hui, elle en avait assez, et elle avait besoin d'action. Dès que Aang aurait un peu de temps libre, elle comptait bien l'affronter en duel… Histoire de confronter son métal aux quatre éléments.

Les trois amis continuèrent à deviser gaiement quand Ty Lee revint, Momo entre ses bras. Elle avait capturé le lémure, et le gratouillait la tête, comme s'il s'était d'une simple peluche, et étonnamment, cela ne semblait pas déplaire à l'animal. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais un grondement sourd l'interrompit avant qu'elle ait pu dire le moindre mot. La porte de la salle du conseil était en train de s'ouvrir, signe que la réunion était terminée, et qu'ils allaient pouvoir savoir ce qui y était dit. Aang, Katara et Zuko sortirent en premier. L'Avatar et le Seigneur du Feu avaient tout deux l'air accablé de ceux qui restaient bloqués dans une situation inconfortable.

-La réunion ne s'est pas bien passée ? S'enquit Suki.

-Nous avons juste fait l'inventaire de tous les problèmes, révéla Katara avant de se mordre la lèvre et de rajouter : Et aucune solution ne semble pouvoir les résoudre toutes.

-Les seules qu'on ait trouvées avantagent forcément soit le Royaume de la Terre, soit la Nation du Feu, rajouta Aang d'un ton las. Mais les cicatrices de la guerre sont encore trop présentes pour qu'on puisse arriver à des compromis. Si cette guerre n'avait pas eu lieu, nous pourrions en tenter, mais…

-Si cette guerre n'avait pas eu lieu, il n'y aurait pas de colonies, et le problème ne se poserait même pas, fit Zuko, laconique, avant de reprendre d'un ton plus joyeux. Mais puisque la réunion est terminée, que diriez-vous d'aller en boire une tasse de thé en compagnie de mon oncle Iroh, et de ma mère ?

Aang acquiesça avec un sourire. Zuko commença à marcher en direction d'une porte qui se trouvait sur le mur nord de la pièce, quand un pas rapide se fit entendre, ainsi que la voix aigrelette de Kipang qui l'appelait.

-Avatar Aang, Avatar Aang, attendez, je dois… Je dois vous parler d'une affaire importante.

Le conseiller du Roi de la Terre courut jusqu'au dernier maitre de l'air, et s'arrêta devant lui. Il n'avait couru que sur quelques mètres mais semblait tout de même épuisé par l'effort qu'il avait du fournir, et ce, à un tel point, qu'il dut prendre deux minutes pour reprendre son souffle et pouvoir parler.

-Je n'en ai pas parlé durant la réunion pour ne pas compliquer la situation, mais je dois vous informer qu'il y a des problèmes dans certaines des colonies de la Nation du Feu.

-Sérieusement ? Intervint Toph d'un ton désabusé. N'est-ce pas exactement le problème dont vous avez discuté ?

-Etre l'héritière de la famille Bei Fong ne vous autorise pas à me parler sur ce ton, rétorqua Kipang en essayant, sans succès, de paraitre assuré. Les problèmes auxquels je fais allusion ont eu lieu dans des colonies vidées des habitants de la Nation du Feu.

-Et quel est le problème ? demanda Aang.

-Elles ont été attaquées, ou plutôt incendiées... Et d'après les témoignages obtenus, il semblerait que ce soit l'œuvre de maitrise du Feu.

La voix de Kipang avait baissé de volume au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans la phrase, et si les derniers mots n'avaient été que murmurés, ils atteignirent tout de même parfaitement les oreilles de Zuko. Celui-ci s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers le conseiller qui sembla rapetisser sur place, convaincu qu'il allait se faire carboniser. Heureusement pour lui, l'Avatar s'interposa, et le regarda de ses yeux gris. Le dernier maitre de l'air tournait le dos au fils d'Ozai, mais ce fut à lui qu'il s'adressa en premier.

-Calme-toi, Zuko. Je sais que tu n'es pour rien dans cette affaire.

-Rien ne prouve que cette soi-disant affaire soit vraie, rugit le susnommé.

-Mais les témoignages… tenta Kipang.

-Des affabulations pour discréditer mon peuple, c'est monnaie courante au Royaume de la Terre.

-Calme-toi, répéta Aang. Je vais aller dans un de ces villages pour vérifier la justesse de ces dires, et, s'il y en a, trouver les coupables.

-Je viens avec toi.

-Non, Zuko, tu es le Seigneur du Feu. S'il y a bien eu attaque, que tu y sois pour quelque chose ou non ne changera rien à la colère des habitants et ta présence ne fera que mettre le feu aux poudres. Il faut que j'y aille seul, en tant qu'Avatar.

-Et j'irai avec toi, fit Katara.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Toph. Je commence à m'ennuyer à rester ici sans rien faire.

Aang sourit, et se tourna alors vers Suki et Sokka. La première refusa poliment de venir , expliquant qu'elle devait rester auprès de Zuko pour remplir son rôle de garde du corps, et le second décida de rester avec elle. Ils se voyaient tellement peu de fois qu'ils voulaient tous deux profiter de cet instant. Ty Lee, elle, n'avait pas écouté la conversation, et prit la même décision que la cheftaine des guerrières Kyoshi, sans savoir de quoi il retournait. Elle relâcha cependant Momo, qui profita de sa liberté retrouvée pour aller se placer sur l'épaule de Aang.

-Très bien, fit ce dernier en se tournant vers Kipang. Quel est le dernier village qui censé avoir été victime de ces attaques ?

-Eh bien, c'est une ancienne colonie côtière qui se trouve au nord-ouest du Royaume de la Terre.

-Et son nom ?

-Jilin, Avatar Aang. Elle s'appelle Jilin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après qu'Aang, Katara et Toph soient partis, Suki se tourna vers le conseiller du Roi de la Terre, qui s'était assis sur un des fauteuils de velours, et se reposait. Visiblement, Kipang était si peu endurant qu'une heure restée debout à débattre l'avait vidé de toutes ses forces. Remarquant la jeune fille, l'homme tourna vers elle un regard interrogateur, l'enjoignant d'un geste prendre la parole.

-Voulez-vous savoir quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondit Suki. Je me demandais pourquoi c'était vous, et pas le roi Kuei, qui aviez averti Aang. Je veux dire, l'affaire semble tellement importante.

-Il est vrai que normalement le roi aurait du s'en charger… Mais, vous comprenez, il a un peu de mal à respecter l'éthique du souverain. Il est un peu maladroit, il a un peu de mal à bien expliquer clairement les choses. Donc, j'étais bien plus qualifié pour rapporter à l'Avatar ce qui devait être rapporté. Cependant, le seigneur Kuei a bien l'étoffe d'un Roi de la Terre. Pensez donc, supporter la présence d'une bête sauvage comme son ours de compagnie… Brrrr, à sa place, je serai tétanisé.

Alors qu'il terminait sa phrase, le Roi de la Terre sortit à son tour de la salle du conseil. Bosco s'était éclipsé dès que la réunion s'était terminée, et il était resté dans la salle pour le chercher… sans succès. Il s'approcha de son conseiller, des deux guerrières Kyoshi, et de Sokka tout en jetant des regards à droite et à gauche, espérant apercevoir son ours.

Le grognement de ce dernier arriva à ses oreilles, et le souverain se retourna pour voir Bosco trottiner joyeusement vers lui, avec quelque chose dans sa gueule, et en ayant visiblement l'intention de donner ce quelque chose à son maitre, qui tendit la main pour la recevoir. L'ours lâcha un bout de viande qui fit hausser un sourcil à Kuei.

-Mais qu'est-ce donc que cette chose ?

-C'est une menace, glapit Kipang en reculant de l'ours.

-Mais non, fit Kuei en semblant comprendre. C'est quelque chose qu'a chassé Bosco.

-Ce n'est pas qu'un simple bout de viande ? Hasarda Suki.

-En tout cas, fit Sokka en regardant la chose d'un air dégouté… C'est mort depuis longtemps.

Kiyi ne tenait pas en place. Ses mains tapotaient nerveusement sur ses genoux. Ses yeux balayaient à la recherche de quelque chose d'insolite ou d'amusant. Les toits aux tuiles rouges des corridors qui encadraient le jardin était tous identiques. Les arbres et les buissons étaient bien taillés et les troncs n'avaient pas de forme bizarre comme ceux de la forêt, non loin de son village. L'eau de la mare était plate, sans aucun remous ou trouble.

Elle se remit en position sur le cousin sur lequel elle s'était assise. Devant elle, sur une petite table, une tasse de thé froid l'attendait. Mais Kiyi ne semblait pas intéressé par cette boisson. Ce désintérêt n'était pas partagé par les deux autres personnes assises à côté d'elle.

A sa gauche se tenait un vieux monsieur rondouillard. Il avait un large front ridé et dégarni, des cheveux gris, d'épais sourcils et une longue barbe. Kiyi le voyait pour la première fois. Il souriait tout le temps et il riait beaucoup. Sa mère lui avait dit que c'était quelqu'un de très gentil. Cette dernière était assise à la droite de sa fille. Elle était grande, une longue chevelure châtaine et des yeux jaunes éclatants. Mais la mère de Kiyi n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Il y a quelques mois, après la visite de mystérieux visiteurs dont l'Avatar et le jeune Seigneur du Feu, un esprit de la forêt avait redonné à Maman son vrai visage. En tout cas, c'est comme cela que sa mère et son père lui avaient expliqué.

Ce changement avait été difficile au début pour Kiyi. Du jour au lendemain, sa mère avait totalement changé d'apparence. C'était sa véritable apparence et Kiyi s'y était fait petit à petit, remarquant que le vrai visage de sa mère ressemblait beaucoup au sien. De plus, ses parents ne s'appelaient plus comme avant. Bien sûr, ils restaient Papa et Maman pour elle. Mais son père que les habitants du village d' Hira'a connaissaient comme Noren se faisait appeler Ikem. Quant à sa mère, elle avait retrouvé son vrai nom : Ursa.

Soudain Kiyi entendit un bruissement non loin de la mare. Des cannes-tortues venaient de sortir d'un buisson pour se jeter dans le bassin et nager à la surface. Kiyi les apercevait à peine. Le vieil homme comprit l'intérêt que la fille avait pour ces créatures et il voyait bien qu'elle n'avait pas le même intérêt pour le thé.

-Dis-moi Kiyi. Dit Iroh amusé. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas les voir de plus près ? Tu pourrais leur donner à manger.

Iroh prit un biscuit d'une assiette sur la table et le tendit à la petite qui y voyait là une occasion de rompre son ennui.

-Ou … oui ! dit-elle en prenant le biscuit et se levant d'un trait avant de courir vers le bassin.

-Fais attention de ne pas tomber dans l'eau ! dit sa mère.

Iroh but une gorgée de thé en souriant tandis qu'Ursa observait sa fille s'approcher lentement de la mare pour ne pas effrayer les cannes-tortues qui évoluaient en cercle sur la surface.

-C'est une petite fille vive, déclara Iroh en reposant sa tasse de thé.

Ursa vit Kiyi s'éloigner brusquement du bassin lorsque la matriarche des canne-tortues sortit soudainement de l'eau en caquetant. Cet endroit rappelait tant de souvenirs à Ursa, des bons souvenirs comme des mauvais. Elle voyait encore Zuko et Azula se poursuivre entre les arbres du jardin, se cacher dans les buissons et monter aux arbres bien qu'elle le leur interdisait. Un jour, Azula avait poussé Zuko dans la mare et alors qu'elle jubilait devant son ainé trempé jusqu'aux os, Zuko l'avait tiré vers lui et elle s'était étalé dans l'eau sous les rires de son frère. La princesse s'était alors enfermée dans sa chambre boudeuse,, massacrant et décapitant ses poupées et complotant pour sa future vengeance sur son frère.

Ce jardin et les souvenirs qui y étaient attachés appartenaient à son ancienne vie. Ursa était l'épouse du Seigneur du Feu, la première Femme de la Nation du Feu. D'innombrables jeunes filles auraient ardemment désiré obtenir sa place, son titre. Elles auraient pu vivre dans le palais royal entourées de domestiques et de serviteurs accomplissant chacune de leurs volontés. Mais Ursa avait été arrachée de son village, forcé d'épouser le second fils du Seigneur du Feu Azulon car son grand-père était l'Avatar Roku. Elle avait été mariée à un homme assoiffé de pouvoir qui ne voyait en elle qu'un moyen de plus pour accéder au trône. Ursa lui avait donné deux héritiers et ils avaient été les seules raisons pour laquelle elle était restée si longtemps au palais à subir la torture, les brimades et les menaces de son époux. Puis elle avait finalement accompli son rôle dans cette sombre mascarade. Elle avait assassiné le Seigneur du Feu sur ordre d'Ozai pour protéger ses enfants et permettre à celui-ci d'accéder au pouvoir et toujours sur la menace d'Ozai, elle dut disparaitre de sa vie et de celle d'Azula et Zuko.

Ursa avait renoncé à cette vie en changeant d'apparence et en renonçant à ses anciens souvenirs auprès de la Mère des Visages. Ursa s'était alors dissimulée aux manipulations et aux complots d'Ozai mais elle avait abandonné ses deux enfants en effaçant ses souvenirs. Elle avait retrouvé son ancien amant, Ikem, qui avait aussi fait appel au pouvoir de l'esprit changeur de visage, et ils fondèrent une famille, à l'abri du courroux d'Ozai. Ce qu'elle n'aurait pu prévoir, c'est que ses deux enfants partiraient à sa recherche, bien des années plus tard.

Et elle se retrouvait de nouveau dans ce jardin comme si elle venait de sortir d'un rêve. Cela la mettait mal à l'aise car elle craignait toujours que l'ombre d'Ozai ne ressurgisse d'un coin du jardin pour observer tous ses faits et gestes et la toiser d'un air hautain. Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. Ozai avait été renversé et son fils bien-aimé Zuko avait repris le titre qui lui revenait de droit.

-Depuis combien de temps Iroh ? demanda-t-elle à haute.

Le Dragon de l'Ouest, intrigué, stoppa son geste alors qu'il allait se verser une autre rasade de thé.

-Cela fait combien de temps que nous n'avons pas échangé une tasse de thé ?

Iroh soupira et se resservit en thé.

-Tellement d'années. Cela me semble une éternité, dit-il. Bien trop d'années en tout cas !

Il éclata d'un rire enjoué qui fit apparaitre les prémices d'un sourire sur le visage d'Ursa.

-Pendant tout ce temps, tu as pris soin de Zuko à ma place. Je te remercie. Répondit-elle.

-Ta disparition l'avait profondément affecté. Expliqua Iroh en baissant les yeux sur la tasse de thé entre ses paumes. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer. Quelqu'un qui l'aide à ne pas se détourner de son chemin.

-Tu étais là pour lui alors que j'étais à des lieux d'ici, enfermé une autre vie, ignorant les souffrances qu'il a dû traverser.

La culpabilité rongeait toujours Ursa. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir abandonné ses enfants lors de son exil. Elle avait altéré ses souvenirs auprès de la Mère des Visages par désespoir et aujourd'hui alors que sa mémoire et son vrai visage lui avait été rendu, elle ne pouvait cacher son innommable crime qui la dévorait.. Iroh vit immédiatement que cela tiraillait l'ancienne épouse de son frère. Le vieil homme repensa à l'un des pires moments de sa vie lorsque son fils unique perdit la vie lors du siège de Ba Sing Se. Ce jour-là, il avait tout perdu. Son fils Lu Ten était mort et son frère Ozai faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'écarter du trône.

-Tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable. Répliqua Iroh. Nous avons tous traversé des jours sombres. Nous avons supporté et enduré maintes épreuves mais regarde-nous aujourd'hui. Nos moments de malheurs appartiennent au passé. Ton fils, malgré les blessures subies et les souffrances, a trouvé la juste voie par lui-même. Il va donner à ce monde une ère de paix et devenir le plus grand Seigneur du Feu que cette Nation ait jamais vu.

Ursa soupira alors que son cœur semblait peu à peu s'alléger. Iroh était tout le contraire d'Ozai : affectueux, soucieux, réconfortant, doux, calme, délicat. Les moments qu'elle avait passé avec Iroh avant son exil du palais, avaient été de libératrices bouffés d'air frais alors qu'elle vivait sous la surveillance pesante et constante d'Ozai.

-Tu sais toujours trouver les mots justes, dit-elle en portant sa tasse à ses fines lèvres.

-Oui, je n'aime pas me vanter, mais c'est très souvent le cas. dit-il en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles

Ursa jeta un coup d'œil à Kiyi près du bassin qui lançait des miettes de biscuits aux cannes tortues. Cependant, ces derniers nageaient dans un autre coin de la mare et ne remarquait même pas la petite fille qui affichait une mine dépitée.

-Zuko comprend les raisons qui t'ont poussé à agir. Il n'en tient aucune rancœur. Il veut simplement faire partie de ta vie. Termina Iroh en souriant. Que ce soit l'une ou l'autre …

Ursa baissa les yeux et murmura :

-Pour ce qui est d'Azula …

La bouche d'Iroh se crispa et son visage grimaça à l'entente de la remarque. Là, il ne pouvait trouver des mots rassurants ou réconfortants.

-Ça c'est un cas à part …, marmonna-t-il en grattant sa barbe.

-Zuko !

Kiyi courut à travers le jardin et enlaça le jeune Seigneur du Feu qui venait d'arriver entouré par deux guerrières Kyoshi. Bien que la petite n'arrivait qu'à la moitié de son torse, Zuko l'enlaça en riant.

-Bonjour Kiyi ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as fait bon voyage ?

-Oui ! Ta maison est très loin de chez moi mais elle est très très grande ! J'ai vu la chambre où je vais dormir, elle est plus grande que ma maison.

Ty Lee et Suki pouffèrent de rire tandis que Zuko prit Kiyi par la main pour la diriger vers la table.

-Je pourrais te faire visiter le palais dans les prochains jours si ça te tente. Dit Zuko.

Kiyi regarda par-dessus son épaule les filles qui les suivaient. Le maquillage de Suki et Ty Lee l'intriguait ainsi que leurs armures. Son père, Ikem, dirigeait la troupe de Théâtre du village d'Hira'a et elle avait souvent vu des acteurs avec maquillage et costumes. Mais il n'y avait aucune scène dans les alentours et elle espérait qu'il n'y allait pas avoir une pièce. Elle aimait les costumes et les combats sur scène mais elle était encore trop jeune pour pleinement comprendre les subtilités de l'intrigue et des dialogues de théâtre et s'endormait parfois devant les représentations dirigées par son père.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à portée de la table, Kiyi courut rejoindre sa mère qui l'installa sur ses genoux. Zuko prit la place de la petite entre Iroh et Ursa. Il croisa les yeux jaunes de sa mère et lui sourit.

-Est-ce que tu as fait bon voyage ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, il s'est passé sans encombre. Répondit-elle.

Iroh avait raison. Ursa ne voyait aucun ressentiment dans les yeux de son fils. C'était comme si elle retrouvait l'enfant qu'elle avait quitté il y a des années. Le fils qu'elle aimait et chérissait plus que tout.

-Votre chambre vous plait ? reprit Zuko en souriant.

-Oui ! répondit Kiyi.

-Je pensais qu'Ikem serait avec vous.

-Il n'a pas pu venir, expliqua Ursa en caressant les cheveux de Kiyi. Avec les festivités de la fin de l'été, la troupe de théâtre d'Hira'a a de nombreuses représentations. Il est désolé mais il n'a pas pu se libérer cependant il t'envoie ses salutations et tout son respect.

-Je comprends, répondit Zuko alors que Kiyi tira l'assiette de biscuits pour l'amener devant elle et commença à les engloutir un à un.

L'attention d'Ursa se tourna vers une des deux guerrières qui accompagnaient Zuko. A travers le maquillage, elle semblait distinguer une ancienne connaissance.

-Ty Lee, c'est bien toi ?

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux sous l'étonnement.

-Vous … vous m'avez reconnu, Dame Ursa ? déclara-t-elle en bégayant. Je ne pensais pas que vous vous souviendrez de moi, surtout avec le maquillage et l'armure.

-Je me souviens surtout de toi étant petite, répondit Ursa en souriant. Tu as toujours les mêmes yeux noisette amusés.

Ty Lee ne put cacher sa gêne et ses joues devinrent rouges sous son maquillage immaculé.

-Es-tu toujours aussi agile qu'auparavant ? demanda Ursa.

Ty Lee offrit à la mère de Zuko son plus beau sourire et, malgré l'armure qu'elle portait, elle exécuta un salto en arrière pour retomber sur une main et en faisant le grand écart.

-Toujours !

Kiyi et Ursa applaudirent la prestation de la jeune fille qui se remit debout pour saluer son public. Suki se gratta la gorge et annonça :

-Nous allons vous laisser maintenant, Seigneur du Feu.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'inclinèrent devant Zuko qui leur souffla un merci et s'éloignèrent laissant le Seigneur du Feu savourer la réunion avec sa mère et son oncle.

Alors qu'il allait se tourner vers Iroh, ce dernier prit la tasse vide devant son neveu, s'empressa de verser le liquide chaud et parfumé de sa théière dans celle-ci et la mit immédiatement dans les mains du jeune Seigneur du Feu, qui faillit la renverser.

-J'ai besoin de ton avis, mon neveu ! dit-il. C'est une nouvelle recette de thé que j'ai conçu ce midi.

-Encore une nouvelle recette ? demanda Zuko en humant le liquide. Vous ne vous arrêtez jamais ?

-Encore heureux ! Mon magasin de thé a besoin d'innovations constantes ! Je dois chercher et expérimenter de nouveaux parfums et de nouvelles saveurs pour satisfaire les adeptes de thé aux papilles délicates de Ba Sing Se. D'ailleurs, alors que je me baladais sur le marché ce matin, j'ai découvert une vieille échoppe. Le propriétaire est quelqu'un d'intéressant qui a voyagé aux quatre coins du monde et a rapporté différents mets, ingrédients et herbes de ses périples. Je lui en ai acheté une vingtaine pour mes expérimentations sur le thé.

Zuko but une rasade de thé et s'arrêta un instant pour détecter une quelconque particularité dans la boisson.

-C'est très bon, mon oncle. Dit-il. Mais je ne vois aucune différence avec ce thé ou un autre.

-Tu n'as jamais été très bon pour pleinement apprécier les subtilités de cette boisson. Grimaça Iroh.

-Son arôme semble plus doux … proposa Ursa en finissant sa tasse.

-Je savais bien que quelqu'un finirait par le remarquer ! C'est grâce à une poudre verte très fine qu'on chauffe très longtemps qu'on peut obtenir ce thé très doux. Ta mère sait apprécier les thés savoureux, mon neveu.

-Si vous le dites, mon oncle. Si vous le dites … répliqua Zuko.

-Je pourrais en avoir ? demanda Kiyi en tendant timidement sa tasse à Iroh.

-Kiyi, tu as oublié quelque chose, dit à mi-voix Ursa.

-S'il vous plait …

-Voilà, pour vous, jeune fille. Annonça Iroh en versant le thé.

Kiyi prit la tasse entre ses mains et but une grande gorgée. Elle devint alors tout rouge , avala et expira :

-C'est chaud ! C'est chaud !

Zuko et Iroh éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Ursa donna à sa fille un verre d'eau pour apaiser la gorge de sa petite fille.

-Comment s'est passé la réunion avec le Roi de la Terre ? demanda finalement Iroh en se tournant vers Zuko.

-Cela n'a pas été très concluant, dit-il dépité. Nous sommes dans une impasse et nous n'arrivons pas à nous mettre d'accord sur comment en sortir.

-Les colonies restent toujours un problème, n'est-ce pas ? supposa Iroh.

-Le Roi de la Terre prend le parti de ceux qui voient les colonies du Feu comme des vestiges de la guerre. Aang n'est pas certain sur la mesure à prendre et je dois avouer que moi non plus, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête entre les colons qui se retrouvent sans abri dans la Nation du Feu et ceux qui s'opposent au Mouvement de Restauration de l'Harmonie et qui souhaitent rester dans les colonies.

Zuko se stoppa dans son explication et regarda Ursa et Kiyi qui semblaient à des années lumières de leur discussion.

-Cette discussion pourra attendre, déclara Iroh. Profitons du moment présent.

-Vous avez raison.

Zuko leva sa tasse de thé.

-Je suis heureux de nous voir tous les trois réunis après une longue séparation.

Ursa leva également sa tasse, immédiatement imité par la petite Kiyi.

-A notre famille.

Iroh conclut en ajoutant :

-Puissions-nous partager d'autres moments comme celui-ci à l'avenir.

Les trois s'échangèrent des regards pleins d'affection. Pour Zuko, c'était bien une famille qu'il avait face à lui. Iroh avait été bien plus un père pour lui qu'Ozai. Il l'avait conseillé, soutenu dans ses erreurs et ses épreuves tandis qu'Ozai n'avait eu aucune affection pour son fils et lui avait, par caprice, brulé le visage laissant une trace ineffaçable. Iroh riait et son rire avait le don de se transmettre aux autres. Ainsi Kiyi ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire devant le vieil homme qui avait mené le siège de Ba Sing Se. Il avait enfin retrouvé sa mère et il ne la laisserait plus jamais disparaitre de sa vie. Il avait accepté la nouvelle vie qu'elle menait et commençait à apprécier Kiyi comme une petite sœur.

Mais la pensée de Kiyi faisait écho à une autre personne pour Zuko. Il avait devant lui une famille réunie mais le quatrième côté de la table restait vide. Un coussin avait été placé mais personne ne s'installerait dessus. Une tasse resterait vide et froide. Finalement, au fond de lui, le jeune Seigneur du Feu savait qu'il manquait une personne pour que cette famille soit réunie. Une partie de lui aurait voulue qu'elle n'assiste pas à cette réunion car elle l'aurait simplement gâché. Mais alors qu'il regardait Kiyi, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à une peste aux cheveux noirs, et aux yeux jaunes avec qui il jouait sans arrêt dans ce jardin.

Elle était aujourd'hui introuvable. Elle avait disparue alors qu'ils avaient enfin retrouvé leur mère. Il avait tenté de la raisonner mais la folie la rongeait et ce depuis la fin de la guerre. Une infime partie de Zuko aurait voulue qu'Azula soit là, assise face à lui.

* * *

_A la prochaine pour la suite ! Et vive l'Irlande !_


End file.
